Information processing devices such as a personal computer provided with a keyboard exist (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-218975). Such keyboards include, for example, a switch provided inside a case of the information processing device, an operation button that faces the switch, and a press portion that projects out from a length direction central portion of the operation button and that presses down the switch when the operation button is pressed down by an operator.
Sometimes, a stopper rib is provided to a back face of an operation button so as to contact a bearing portion inside the case and limit the press-down amount (push-in amount) of the operation button when, for example, the operation button is pressed down by the operator. Such stopper ribs are provided at the back face of the operation button so as to run along the length direction of the operation button.